The inFAMOUS: Kane the Vault Hunter
by SteamXXPunkXX
Summary: His sister was sick, and getting worse everyday. Kane couldn't find a cure, but wasn't about to give up. So, He became a Vault Hunter in a last ditch attempt to find someone, ANYONE, that could help him. That almost cost him his life. After recovering from a train crash, An AI named Angel had said something that caught his intrest. Handsome Jack had the cure. Time to pay him a vist
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I'm going to rewrite my other story. So until I figure that out this will be my focus. I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or inFAMOUS**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an average day on the planet of Pandora. It was hot, it sucked, and there was just paranoia in your system to heighten your senses and keep you on edge for any skags, stalker, bandits and anything that wants to eat you up and shit you out.

Yup. Just another day.

While some poor sap somewhere was getting murdered, robbed, or both, a lone figure made their way toward a small train station In the middle of nowhere. If one cared enough to examine his appearance they would see he was a teenager with very dark brown hair, that looked black unless you examined it REALLY closely, and was long enough that strands of his hair was reaching his eyebrows. His eyes were hazel and his skin was a light tannish color. Despite the heat he wore an un-zipped black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and red accents on the hood lining and seams. Under that he wore crimson t-shit and a pair of black pants with one knee cap on his right knee and one elbow cap on his left elbow. He also had black sneakers with dark red laces, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker around his neck. He had a single strap backpack with three pins grouped together on the strap. He was carrying a Vladaf corrosive assault rifle and a Jakobs revolver strapped to the right of hip next to a baton and a small piece of thin, black metal with a glowing green light running through it.

Too bad the psycho running at him from behind didn't care enough to examine him. He didn't even check to see if the teen had any guns.

"STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND! HAHAH-"Was the last words to come out of his mouth before the teen drew his revolver and, in one fluid motion, turned around a shot him in the head causing him to fall backward into a heap on to the ground. The teen stood there, still pointing his gun in the direction of the fallen psycho. Then he heard the sound of a sniper being fired and his heads-up display, or HUD, showed that the bullet hit him and drained a bit of his fire Nova shield. He quickly took cover behind a rock and reached for the black metal strip, or his 'backpack', and a Jakobs sniper rifle materialized in his hands while his assault rifle disappeared and re-appeared on his back. He waited a bit before popping out of cover for a second and took cover again just as the sniper fired again. This time the teen saw that the shot was fired from his left.

_Found you. _He thought as he readied his sniper. He popped out of cover and aimed in the general direction of the sniper and searched for his target. In a second the bandit fired another shot that the shield soaked up again. Despite this the teen stayed out of cover and aimed at the rock he saw the bandit take cover behind. In a few seconds the bandit, a Marauder, left his cover to try and take another shot at the teen only for the teen to fire first. Unlike him, the bandit apparently did not have a shield, evident by his head exploding. The teen stood up and entertained the thought of going over there and seeing what the guy had on him, but eventually shot it down like he shot that psycho. The train picking up vault hunters would be arriving soon, and he did not want to miss it.

With that thought in mind he made his way to the train station he could see was a little ways a way, going a little faster than before.

After a five minute walk he was about a stone throws away from his destination when he heard a male voice shout something along the lines of "TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!" _What the fuck. _He thought as he picked up the pace and in about five seconds turned the corner to see a rather odd sight.

A Rat was suspended in the air by some black and blue energy ball hovering in front of a rather built shirtless man wearing bright orange pants, and a white and orange gas mask on his bald head with one whole uncovered to allow him to see and exposing his red eye. He had bandages wrapped around his right arm that covered it up to his elbow. Like his right arm, his left arm was covered in some sort of metal gauntlet and had some sort leather thing strapped to his back. He also had one knee-cap covering his right knee with a little space in between another piece of metal strapped around the lower portion of his leg while none covered his left leg where his own 'backpack' hung from his hip. He wore slate, steel tipped, boots. He was also carrying the biggest Buzz-Axe he had ever seen.

_Is that a psycho? _The teen couldn't help but think that. After all the man did fit the profile of one of Pandora's many dangerous inhabitants. The man turned his head behind him to look at a woman with blue lips and short blue hair that went a little past her chin. She was pale white, which was hard to do on a planet like Pandora, and had grey colored eyes. She wore a skin tight yellow and black suit of some sort with dark blue and grey cargo pants that was pulled down a little on the left side exposing a little skin. She had some sort of book strapped to her left hip. She was carrying a Maliwan shock SMG in her hands. However, what caught the teen's attention were the light blue marks running down her left arm and, presumably, the whole left side of her body.

_A Siren? _He didn't look it, but he was surprised. Sirens are hard to come by, only be six sirens can exist simultaneously in the universe after all. The man turned back toward the floating Rat and jumped toward it, Buzz-Axe poised to tear him apart.

Everything after that wasn't a pretty picture.

After the deed was done the man turned toward the Siren and yelled something about cocktails and ribcages and she offered him a small smile. By this time the teen got a bit closer than before and was a couple feet away from the two and the siren noticed him and gave him a small nod of greeting and he returned it.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." He said quietly. There was silence.

"So…what's your name?" She asked.

"Kane. Your's?" He asked

"Maya." She looked to the man. "What about you big guy? What do we call you?" He was silent for a moment before he loudly shouted.

"KREIG IS THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAN!" Kane raised an eyebrow. Poop train? This man is a psycho. And apparently his name was Krieg.

"Nice to meet you Krieg." She said with a small smile "And you too Kane." Kane nodded and looked at her.

"So, what's a siren doing here on Pandora?" he asked. This planet sucked, after all. Most people avoid Pandora because of that reason. The bandits and the wildlife made this place a hellhole.

"I'm here to find the vault." He chuckled.

"I figured that much." He Said. "I mean the reason."

"I'm here to learn more about my siren heritage." Kane raised an eyebrow.

"And you're willing to die for it?" She nodded her head. He turned toward Krieg. "What about you? Why are you looking for it?"

"NIPPLE SALAD!" He shouted. Kane just looked at him then turned toward Maya.

"Is he always like this?" She giggled and shrugged.

"Don't know. I just met him." He just nodded and walked toward the train. Just as he was about to step on to the train she asked:

"What about you?" Kane turned around to look at her.

"What about me?"

"Why are you looking for the Vault?" He was silent and stared at her. Maya started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. Fearing she might have over stretched her bonds, she went to apologies only to stop when he answered the question.

"I don't have a reason." He said before walking on to the train with Maya following suit and Krieg following her shortly after

* * *

Kane sighed as he sat down on the floor of the train. He was tried because he didn't sleep since yesterday because he wanted to get to the train station as early as possible. Right now he was on train cart with the Siren and Psycho from earlier and a few other people as well.

One of the people was a short man with blue hair and bread. He had a Band-Aid over his noise and had a scar on the left side of his forehead. He had dirt brown eyes and an orange shirt that has seen better days with holes in it exposing a white shirt under it. Over that he had some holsters that had some bullets on it and two piece of metal with bullets on it too. He had blue pants with an orange bandana wrapped around his left thigh. His had a fingerless glove on his left and a metal bracelet on his right wrist. He wore boots that resemble old cowboy boots.

Another was a girl around his age with light orange hair that was tied into pigtails and had a pair of googles resting upon her hair. She had bright emerald eyes and a Band-Aid on her right cheek. She wore a choker on and had a blue sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up to her breasts which exposed a white skull on a red t-shirt that had the right sleeve torn down a little thus exposing her shoulder. She had a belt with a Vault symbol, hammer, wrench, lunchbox, and her own 'backpack' on it. Under the belt she had a red skirt and black and white stocking under that. She had blue sneakers with red laces and had a wrench in a holster strapped to her calves. She had fingerless gloves on her right hand. The most eye catching feature, however, was that her left arm was robotic.

Another was a man that looked like a he served in the military. He had dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair and some sort of mark on the left side of his forehead. His outfit comprised of the color brown and they were a short sleeved jacket that was zipped up all the way. It had a patch that looked like a skull on the left sleeve. He had a pair of cargo pants in with his own 'backpack' strapped to his thigh. He had a pair of boots with some sort of metal strapped to it. He had a single strap backpack on and had a camera of some sort on his right shoulder.

The last was a man (Or woman?)Who had a black and white stealth suit with a red zero on the left breastplate and a mask. He had a 'backpack' and a sword strapped to his hip. There wasn't much to say about him except for the piece of metal jutting out of his elbow. **(AN/ I won't have Zer0 talk in haiku whenever he is speaking. Sorry. Maybe sometimes, but not always.)**

Kane took a look at the sign over the train cart door that had a picture of Handsome Jack with the words: **Welcome Vault Hunters**. He shook his head and was about to close his eyes and fall asleep until he heard the sound of a machine starting up in the direction of the door.

Kane, and the rest of the occupants of the cart, turned toward the sound and saw a couple of Loaders form and the sign fall down revealing a new message. **TO YOUR DOOM ****(Nothing Personal). **

Kane was to his feet in an instance with his Vladaf rifle drawn. He opened fire on the bots and after a few shots one of them fell only for another to take its place. He was about to reload and continue the onslaught when a rocket few past and blew up a small group of loaders near Maya. Kane turned around and found that it was the solider that fired it. He also noticed that there was a turret on the ceiling above him.

Kane then turned his head toward Maya just in time to see her lift a loader into the air and throw through a wall and out the train. The next thing confused Kane for a second. The small man was hanging outside the cart for some ungodly reason and came back in through the hole, caused by the loader that went flying, and then wielded two Gatling guns and fired into the crowd behind Kane.

Kane shook his head and took notice to two combat engineers on the roof of a cart a little ways away. They seemed to be heading toward the man in the stealth suit. He raised his rifle and fired in attempt to get them but they were too far for his rifle actually reaching them without them going anywhere but straight. He was going to switch to his sniper to actually hit them, but before he could the Engineers reached the man and hit him only for him to disappear. He then reappeared behind one of them and impaled him up to the hilt. Then he jumped on the hilt and flipped over the other Engineer as he turned around to see what was going on. As he was getting closer to the ground, the man spun his body around so he could plant both feet on the back of the Engineer so he could push him into the blade that was sticking out of the chest of the Engineer he impaled previously.

Kane stopped looking at the scene and turned around only to duck under the fist of a Combat Engineer. He drew his revolver and grabbed the extended arm and pulled the poor man toward him. Kane let go of the arm as he stepped aside to let the Engineer take his place near the edge of the hole. Kane then kicked him in the back and out the train just as it passed a chasm. He looked down at the falling Engineer and shouted.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE, MOTHERFUCKER!" He turned around and came face-to-face with a PWNER Loader, Blades spinning and ready to cut him into tiny little pieces. He was backing away and actually thought about jumping off the train and follows his Friend to hell.

It was probably less painful than being made into sushi.

Just as the robot was an arm length away from him and he was about to an inch away from falling to his doom, a blue claw came out of its midriff. It fell to the ground to reveal a floating robot torso with the girl standing next to it with a smirk on her face.

"Need help?" Kane rolled his eyes and grinned slightly.

"No, I had him on the ropes. Were you not watching? "He said sarcastically. Her smirk turned into a grin as well.

"I was. I was watching you get scared shitless." He was about to retort when a combat engineer came up behind her and attempted to punch her. He made to warn her when the engineer was suddenly burned in the face by a red laser. He turned to the source to see the floating robot looking in the corpse's general direction. More Loaders and Engineers came at them and the robot made quick work of them using methods varying from lasers to claws to spinning wit said claws outstretched.

Kane looked to the girl standing next to him and causally said. "Cool Robot."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what's your name?"

"Gaige. Your's?"

"Kane."

As the two talked, they failed to notice another Engineer, who somehow made it past the Bot and was sneaking up on the two unsuspecting teens. Just he was about to strike he heard a shout.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. MEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT!" That was the last sound the engineer heard before being lobotomized via Buzz-Axe. Krieg removed the weapon and moved past the two teens to join the Robot in a symphony of blood and bolts.

After a couple minutes the cart was devoid of hostiles and was painted a new blood red color. The seven vault hunters made their way toward a door in the cart and solider was the first one to make it to the door. He turned toward everyone as everyone approached him.

"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded and he kicked the door open. What was behind it made everyone pale significantly.

The next cart was full of explosives and in the center was a chair that turned slowly to reveal a mannequin that resembled Handsome Jack.

[It's cute y'all think you the heroes of this little story,] A recording said [But you're not.] Everyone turned tail and ran to put as much distance between them and the Explosives. [Welcome to Pandora, kiddos!] Then the bombs went off.

* * *

**AN/ Hope you guys liked it. If you have any tips, please tell me especially for things like dialog. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I'm here with another chapter. Sorry that took a bit. My keyboard broke and my teachers decided it would be funny to give us multiple projects at once.I also changed the summary. If you noticed you get a cookie. **

**Comedyfreak94: Thanks! I'm still thinking on what powers to give him and how many. you'll get a hint as to what his first power is in this chapter and Fire might be the second. I was thinking Fire would come from captain Flynt or incinerator Clayton. Corrosive and the crystals that the the crystaliks (is that right?)have might be added to that list but it's undecided. Thanks for the Relics idea too, I was stuck on how he would get his energy back. I'll try not to take too long with updates, but…school, so ya know.**

**MoneyMakerKid: Glad to see you like it. About the powers and stuff, look at the response i gave to Comedyfreak94. **

**Keribear12: Thanks! in all honesty i didn't think anyone would like this. Let alone three. **

**If any of you have ideas for powers Kane could use and ways he would obtain them, I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or inFAMOUS**

* * *

Chapter 2

{_Wake Up.} _A feminine voiced cooed as Kane groaned and his vision swam into focus. It was cold and his left arm was in pain. He clutched his arm and slowly sat up to examine his surroundings. It was snowing and in front of him was a wall of ice. Behind him was a train cart on fire. He shook his head and winced slightly as he moves his arm little. He looked down at his arm and found a massive piece of glass imbedded deeply in it.

Kane looked at it for a little before he slowly grabbed it with his other hand and gave it a slight tug. He almost screamed out in pain but bit down on his tongue before he could. He looked at the glass again and saw he had moved it up a little. He shifted a little so he could remove his bag and placed it near him. He opened it up and pulled out a dark blue handkerchief .He rolled down his right sleeve and bit down on it as his grabbed the glass and gave it a hard pull. He screamed into the sleeve of his hoodie as the glass was slowly pulled out of his arm. Five agony filled

seconds later the glass was removed and Kane wrapped the handkerchief tightly around his arm. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it should hold till he found a health hypo.

He slowly got up as to not aggravate his arm and pulled up his hood. He grabbed his bag put it back on and looked around a bit when he heard the voice again.

{_Hello Kane.} _It said as the picture of a woman appeared on his HUD.

"What the? Who are you? How do you know me?" He said cautiously.

{_There is no need to be alarmed,I am a friend. You can call me Angel.} _She said. _{I know you because you have something special within you.} _

"Special? what are you talking about?" He asked.

{_You will learn in time Kane. But that gift of yours will help you get your revenge on Jack and help cure your sister.} _Kanes eyes widened.

"How do you know about Melody!?" He said in a voice that projected anger and masked what he really felt. Which was panic and fear. He loved his little sister to death and would do ANYTHING to protect her. So knowing someone knew she excited AND that she was sick was causing a bit of paranoia to seep into his system.

{_Don't worry. I don't want to hurt her. She seems like a sweet girl.} _She said. {_I also have know something that you would invaluable.} _

"And what would that be?"

{_A cure.} _She said sending Kane into shock.

"W-w-what?" He said quietly. "A cure? A cure?! Angel, please tell me where it is!" He practically begged.

{_It's with Jack. He has the cure with him.} _She said making Kane look at her questionably.

"Jack? Why does he have it?" He asked. The image of seemed to falter for a second before she answered.

{_Jack bought from Dahl when they were mining Pandora for minerals. Among other things. The miners caught a sickness similar to the sickness that your sister has due to the toxic fumes.} _She explained slowly, speeding back up to a normal pace toward the end. {_I'd love to continue this, but you need to get moving. your friends are waking up and I want to have a word with them.} _Kane made a move to protest, to ask her more about the cure and how to get it, but the image disappeared and he heard a new voice.

{…Wait you're not Dead!} He froze. _That sound like a…_ Kane shook his head._ No_. _There aren't that many left. The odds of running into one are really low. It couldn't be one of them…Right?_ He gingerly made his way around the flaming train cart while reaching for his pistol…

…which was no longer there.

He stopped and looked down at his hip to find that his shield and pistol was gone. So was the SDUs attached to his 'backpack'. He opened it to find all his belongings except an ECHO log were gone, presumably lost in the explosion.

He sighed and took his bag and rummaged through it until he pulled out a dark red revolver that was a little bigger than his fist and had blade underneath the barrel. He always kept the guns he had modified somewhere away from the guns that he did not. In this cause he kept this sexy beast in his bag rather than his 'backpack'.

_This thing used to be a normal Jakobs revolver_. He mused as he put his bag on._ Now its more accurate, and has less recoil. couldn't increase the clip because it is revolver but that doesn't mean I couldn't add more punch._ _I shall call you...__**Red Vengeance. **_Kane thought as he made is way around the crashed cart.

{…Or they would if they were still alive or had existed in the first place.} Kane peeked around the corner and sighed in relief. Those six Vault Hunters were still alive, albeit wounded, but alive nonetheless. They seemed to be on the receiving end of a one sided conversation with a…

Kane eyes widened. _A FUCKING CLAPTRAP UNIT!?_ Kane thought with irritation. He had only met a few when they were larger in numbers, but he hated MOST them. His landlord, Alex, had one and it wouldn't shut. The. HELL. UP. Its voice was also the most obnoxious thing he ever heard when the thing talked for hours on end. They also seemed to have an uncanny sense of self-awareness for a robot.

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts. If it meant survival he could deal with a Claptrap unit for a while. He slowly made his way toward them, the small storm making him partly invisible. When he was close enough he extended an arm and tapped one of them on the shoulder causing it to jump slightly. It whirled around to reveal itself as Gaige and she visibly relaxed when she saw it was only him and she beamed.

"Kane! glad to see youre all right. I thought you died." She said. She looked down at the wound his arm and frowned slightly. "What happened there?" a small amount of concern on her eyes and voice.

"Woke up with a piece of glass in my arm and pulled it out. Hurts like hell and I doubt I can shoot anything bigger than this." He said as he held up his revolver. " And what made you think I died?" Kane asked. Gaige shrugged in response.

"I thought you were one of the bodies under the snow." She said as she gestured to said bodies. "Glad to see I was proven wrong thought, it'd be nice to have someone around my age to hang around with." Kane smirked.

"Yeah, we can go shopping for guns, kill some bandits, squash some spiderants, all that good shit." He said causing her to laugh a little. He looked around and pulled down his hood when he saw that the storm had died down to reveal a scrap yard of sorts. It was late as indicated by the stars being visible in the sky. He also realised that the other vault hunters are little ways away from them looking at them with the claptrap unit a little further away from them trying to get their attention. He smiled and waved at them to which all except Kraig and the man (woman?) in the suit responded with some form of greeting. Kraig because he was busy doing his psychotic thing, and the man because he simply did not. He seemed to be staring him.

It was kinda creepy.

He shook his head turned back to Gaige and said. "Well come on. Don't keep them waiting do we?" She nodded in agreement and they both walked toward the rest of the they got there the soldier said looked at them.

"If you two lovebirds are done. We got places to be and people to kill. More specifically Handsome Jack." He said causing Gaige to blush a little and Kane to roll his eyes.

"Hold your horses old man I want to get revenge as much as you. I was only having a conversation with my lady friend here. Don't get mad you can't get some." he said with a shit eating grin causing Gaige's blush to intensify and the soldier glared at him as he lowered himself slightly so he was eye level with Kane.

"What'd you just call me?" Kane looked at him, grin still present, and crossed his arms.

"I called you an old man. What you need a hearing aid since you're apparently deaf to?" The two looked at each other for a minute until the soldier laughed lightly and ruffled Kane's hair causing him to groan but smile none the less.

"I like your attitude Kid, I think me and you will get along just fine. Names Axton."

"Kane. And get your hand off my head." He said as he pushed Axton's arm off his head. Meanwhile two out of the four people that were watching were somewhat bewildered on how the interaction between the two ended.

"What just happened?" Maya asked no one in particular as she watched Axton put Kane into a headlock and give him a noogie. The smaller man laughed at the question.

"They bonded señora. Like real men." He said in gruff voice. Gaige raised an eyebrow.

"They bonded by Kane insulting Axton? How does that work?" She asked as she watch Kane get out of Axton's grasp and push him away.

"Axton knew he was just kidding around." The man explained. "It's just what Men do. Its a kind of sign of respect."

"That's stupid." Maya deadpanned. The man just shrugged in response.

"Eh, You wouldn't understand señora." He said. Maya looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And who are you exactly?" The Man looked at her. (More like up.)

"Salvador." He said simply. "And who are you two?" Krieg screams of madness could be heard in the background. "And that psychopath over there."

"I'm Gaige." The Mechromancer said before Maya could respond. "The guy in the Hoodie is Kane." She said gesturing to him.

"My names Maya. The man over there is Krieg." She said as she gestured to said man. She turned toward Salvador and examined him as Axton and Kane came closer to the group. "Your a lot more calmer than I expected. I thought you'd to be a lot more...violent." She finished awkwardly. Kane nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man. You were going on a massive killing spree on the train. Now you're all tranquil. Like Krieg here." He said as he patted Kriegs shoulder and the man nodded nodded vigorously.

"SMALL MAN GOOD AT MAKING BLOOD!" He said loudly causing Kane to wince slightly from the volume.

"Yeah. What he said." Kane said as he rubbed his ears. Salvador shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel different though. I feel...weaker. I'm sure i'll get my strength back though." He responded. Maya nodded.

"I feel different too. I can't use my powers to the fullest. I can only do this." She closed her hand into the fist and a thrusted it toward an ice block. A dark blue orb formed around her fist and the ice block shattered on contact.

"Well, if you and Salv here can't do your thing. Axton's turret and Gaige's robot can take care of anything that wants to eat us" Kane said. In response Gaige and Axton shook their head.

"Sorry kid, my baby," _His baby?_ ",got destroyed in the explosion. It'll take a while to fix and even then it will nowhere as badass as before." He said sadly. Gaige nodded in agreement.

"Same for Deathtrap. Poor boy got wrecked and my arm is malfunctioning. I only have basic motor control so I can't summon him anymore." Kane then looked to the last two in there little group.

"What about guys? Can good 'ol Krieg and…" He looked at the Man in the suit and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the zero on his suit. "...Zer0?" He got a nodded in response. "Can you two do... Whatever the hell you guys do?" The man shook his head.

"_My stealth technology is no longer operational." _He said in a mechanical voice. Kane sighed.

"What about you Krieg? What's your excuse?" He said looking to the psycho who held up two pieces of his now broken Buzz-axe.

"MURDER STICK IS DEAD!" He said making Kane sigh again and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Lovely." He said sarcastically. "Just use the top half for now Krieg. I'll help you fix it later. The same goes for the two of you. I'll try and help you fix your stuff as well Alright?" He said to Axton and Gaige who nodded in response. "When you two are up to it do it, do what you do." He said to Maya and Salvador who also nodded. "As for you Zer0...I can't help with your stealth tech. Sorry." Zer0, instead of answering, him just sort of...started at him. He heard Axton chuckle.

"Who died and made you leader?" He said in amusement. Kane smirked.

"Your mother. Any questions?" He said causing everyone to laugh a little. Even Maya giggled and Zer0 chuckled under his breath. His smirk turned into smile. " Lets get going. That stupid bot has been trying to get our attention for the last five minutes." He said as he started to walk off everyone following his lead.

Once they made their way toward the little bot who was still trying to get there attention it turned around and started to lead them somewhere. After a bit of a walk-and-talk they came to a small structure made of ice blocks that had a door in it. The little bot walked up to the door and spread its arms wide

{Annnnnnnd, Open!} It said in it's overly peppy voice as a blue light shot out of the scanner above the door and moved the up and claptrap's body. After a moment the light dissipated and the door opened. The bot continued into the structure with the Vault Hunters in tow.

All the while Kane could not stop thinking of what Angel had said. A cure! A flippin cure! The mere thought alone made him want to smile and giggle like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll that wasn't falling apart at the seams. The only reason he didn't was because of the way Angel answered his question. Why Jack had the cure. She seemed a little...surprised that he had asked that question. Almost like she thought he would go along with it without hesitation. And he almost did too. If not for the fact that this was Pandora and everyone has a tendency to backstab anyone and everyone.

Which led Kane to his second line of thought. Could he trust Angel? She seemed nice enough but anyone could act nice. And it was kinda hard to trust someone who just randomly contacted him claiming he had a special gift and knew where to get a cure for his sick sister. And what was with that anyway? What special gift? How did she know he had as sister? was she watching them? was she watching them right now? She was making herself look more like a person that should be watched rather than trusted.

And that was what he was going to do. Watch her.

He was shaken from his thought when someone waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked up to see it was Zer0.

"_Are you alright little one? You seemed troubled." _He blinked again and looked around. They seemed to be in a makeshift home that had quite a lot of space that was filled with various odds and ends. There was quite a bit of claptrap and human corpses scattered about as well, some of which were positioned to look like they were alive.

He shook his head and looked back at Zer0. "I'm fine. Just a lost in thought." He said causing Zer0 to nod slowly in understanding and left him to his own devices. Kane looked around and spotted a poker table toward the back and walked up to it. When he didHe looked down at it and saw a couple of dollars on it. He looked around and saw everyone doing their own thing while claptrap was saying something about a Bullymong named Knuckledragger or something along those lines.

He looked back down at the table and pocketed the money and walked away, whistling innocently as he did. A few seconds later he found himself on the other side of the room facing a door. He pressed the open button on one side of the door causing it fly open and a some claptrap chassis came flying out. He narrowly dodged one that was coming to his face and looked into the room they came from and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

On the wall was the symbol of the Vault in some sort of metal. He looked at it for a while before he slowly extended his hand toward it. When his hand was only a couple of centimeters away from it he heard a scream.

{AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!} Kane turned around to see Claptrap be grabbed by a massive Bullymong and carried into the air. It dropped him into one of his other hands and used another to tear the bots eye out.

{AHHHHHHHH! MY EYE!} The Bully Among dropped him and climbed out the way it came. A massive hole with ceiling.

_I thought that stupid bucket of bolts said it was safe. _Kane thought as he ran to the area the Claptrap unit fell, hoping the damn thing died and left this world.

Sadly, he didn't.

Shit.

{The gun...The gun in the cabinet…} It said weakly. He looked over to Maya and she nodded, getting the message. As she did that Gaige came over to him and crouched near the robot.

"Think you can fix him?" He asked as she examined the bot. She shook her head.

"Not without the proper tools." Kane sighed in relief.

"Thank god." He said as Maya came back covered in garbage with four pistols. Axton looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you? You smell like ass" He said.

"Shut it." She bit back as she tossed him, Zer0, and Gaige a pistol. Kane looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Dahl? Thats the best you could? That sucks." He said earning a glare from Axton. Which he ignored as an Image of a woman came on his HUD and Angel's Voice rang through his ears.

{_Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed. Thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs a new hero. I know that Hero is you.} _She said as the image faded away. He heard Axton say:

" Anyone else hear that woman? Or am I nuts." Salvador nodded.

" I heard it too." As everyone talked about the phenomenon, Kane looked back at the Vault symbol he was Examining and walked toward it. He repeated the process of reaching for it and this time he actually touched it. When he did His eyes widened and his pupils dilated to the size of pinpricks as images flashed through his head.

* * *

_He sat in cover to protect himself from the crowd of bandits fired upon him. As soon as they stopped firing to reload he made his move._

_He jumped over the cover and ran toward the group, gathering energy as he did and hitting anyone who stood in his way with either an ice encased fist or baton. in no time at all he reached the center and released all the energy he was holding causing his eyes to glow an icey blue as he floated above the ground a little. In a slow motion he brought his arms and knees to his chest and in a fast motion spread them wide and the surrounding area and bandits froze into ice. Held that pose for a while before finally stopping and touch the ground, all the frozen bandits shattering into pieces when he did. _

* * *

Kane reeled back and gasped as he fell to the floor. He put his hand to his chest and tried to slow his heart rate. While he was doing this one phrase rung through out his head.

**Flash Freeze.**

"Hey Kane, you alright?" A voice said as a hand landed on his shoulder. Kane turned around as, best he could from his position, and slapped it away and moved back in panic. he looked up and saw it was Maya who was giving him a concerned look. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"S-sorry Maya. Just a little spooked is all." He said, stuttering a bit in the beginning. She looked unconvinced.

"You sure? Your arm is bleeding." He looked down at said arm and saw that the blue handkerchief was now red and was damp.

_Forgot that was there. Its probably numb from the cold._ He thought as he looked back at her. "I'm fine. All i need is a health hypo and i'll be fine." She stilled looked unconvinced but dropped it anyway.

"If you say so. Stay here. I saw some Health early. I'll get it and be right back. Okay?" He nooded and she left to the back, presumably where the others went during his space out. he sighed again.

_What the hell was that? It felt so real. Almost like I know what I was doing there. And I still do. Like it was putting knowledge in my head._ Kane shook his head as Gaige came in with a hypo.

"Hey Kane. Maya said you need this." She said as she held it out for him. He took it and held it over his arm. He held it there for a second before sighing and injecting the pinkish liquid into his bloodstream. In a few seconds he removed the handkerchief around his forearm and saw that the wound was sealed, yet it was still tender. He looked back up to see Gaige offer her hand to him.

"Not a big fan of needles?" She asked as he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"I'm fine with them. Its the feeling that comes after i don't like." He said as he dusted himself off.

"The feeling?" She asked while tilting her head to the side slightly.

" know. a tingling sensation in the portion of your body that you injected it in." He said earning a look from Gaige.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Every time I take a hypo I feel should go talk to a doctor." Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell would I find a doctor on this planet?" She shrugged in response.

"Theres that Zed guy. He's a doctor."

"Without a medical degree."

"How do you know?"

"He tells everyone. Everyone! Through those vending machines of his." Just then claptrap came in.

{The hell you doing Minion? We have to go and kick Jack's ass. So hurry the hell up!} It said in its annoying voice before it turned to leave. Gaige turned to Kane.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep the others waiting." She said and he nodded in response. They both walked into the other room to meet the others while one thought ran through Kane's head.

_Did that bot just call me Minion?_

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter Kane gets his first power and there WILL be more action as well. Please leave a Review. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello!... This was supposed to go out earlier but I haven't been able to sleep that much. **

**Comedyfreak94****:**** I appreciate it. But about the Eridium thing, Its is used by sirens to gave them a boost so I was thinking of making a new mineral or something for Kane. If i can't I'll use that as a fall back. It will also be more like a mix of a Cooldown and Delsin's karma bomb since i don't know if i'm going to incorporate karma are not and Cole's ionic things is obtained through energy coming off of enemies that were in close proximity of the ray sphere while they were working on it. (Did i get that right?) **

**the vault hunter:... Is this Soon? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own jackshit. **

* * *

Chapter 3

After catching up with everyone, they all followed their 'leader' through the frozen tundra with him running into various things. Kane sighed when he saw Claptrap run into a block of ice causing him to fall back. After he got up and turned the other way only to run into another one.

{I'm going to assume you didn't see those.} It said as rolled past him and down a hill leading to a circular area with a little slope that led to an ice platform in the center.

It was also a dead end.

"Great~." Kane said sarcastically as he climbed up on the platform and put his hand above his eyes to block out the sun, "A dead end. Not a way to go in sight." He looked back at the group. "So are we fucked? We gonna freeze to death?"

"There has to be away around…" He heard Maya say as he continued to look for a way to go. "Maybe if we turn back…?"

"Perhaps we can break through the ice!?" Salvador suggested as he ran to a weakest looking wall and punched it. To his credit it did cause cracks, but after a sold three seconds... thats about all it did.

Axton chuckled in amusement and patted Salvadors back. "I thinks its gonna take a lot more than that, big guy." He looked to the blind claptrap unit. "You got anything to break through that ice?"

{Of course!} It chirped giving everyone a glimmer of hope. {Not!} It finished and then to proceed to laugh it's non-existent ass off. {Gotcha!} It said in between fits of laughter. {You should have seen your faces!}

"Piece of junk." Kane half muttered half growled as he glared at at Claptrap. He stopped trying to melt the robot with his stare alone when he heard roars coming from the cliff above them and behind the wall that Salvador punched earlier. He turned around and rolled out of the way of a flying bullymong. From his position on the ground, He pulled his out his revolver and took aim before pulling the trigger and blowing the head off the enemy. He pushed himself off the ground and reloaded his gun, his 'backpack' automatically storing any unused bullets, and loaded a new set of rounds. He looked around to find that more of the creatures have followed the first and the others have started fighting them in any way available.

Maya,Zer0,Axton, and Gaige were using the pistols that claptrap had to shoot down any hostile unlucky enough to be in there line of sight, especially Zer0's. As for Salvador and Krieg, they are punching or slashing anything and everything (Except the other vault hunters of course.) that got in their way. Kane couldn't tell who was winning in that department. As for claptrap…

{PROTECT ME, SQUIRE!} It shouted as it ran away from the seen,flailing its arms about as it did. Kane sighed.

"Coward…" He muttered as he took aim and fired at another bullymong that had made an attempt to pounce on him. He shot did make contact and pierced through its shoulder, but it was not enough to kill it though, evident by the fact it landed in front of him and attempted to strike with one of its four arms. Kane sidestepped and pressed the barrel of red against it for head and pulled the trigger. He heard another roar came from behind him he turned just in time to see have a fist come in contact with his face. The blow caused him to rise off his feet and be sent backwards. When he hit the floor he continued to roll until coming to a stop. His eyes flickered to the lower left corner of his HUD and say that actually really hurt.

_Lucky shot. _He thought as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. He looked up and saw that the bullymong that hit him was coming at him. He looked around for his pistol but couldn't find it. Thinking fast he drew his baton and swung it allowing it to extended to its full length of three feet. He quickly stood on his feet and looked to see that the bullymong was, basically, right in front of him. On reflex, Kane raised the melee weapon above his head and brought it down upon the creatures head, causing a massive amount of damage as indicated by the large 'CRITICAL' sign that appeared on his HUD. He did this a couple more times until his HUD had classified it as dead when the red bar above its head emptied.

Kane was panting as he placed his the weapon where it belonged and made back to where he was hit and found his pistol on the ground. Must've fallen out his hand when the bullymong launched him. There was a lot of power behind that strike…

Shaking his head, he scooped up his fallen weapon and quickly reloaded it before taking a look around. All that all the bullymongs have been taken care of. The wall that Salvador had punched had also been destroyed giving them new access to a path. He smiled.

"Hey guys!" He shouted to get everyones attention. They all looked at him, allowing him to get a good look at the injuries, if any, that may have sustained. Beside a couple scrapes and bruises, they were fine, which was a relief.

They probably weren't tossed around like a rag doll...

"Those Bullymongs broke that wall and theres a way to go behind it!" He shouted again and jumped down from the platform just as claptrap rolled by and made its way to the hole in the wall.

{Hey minion, I found the path, just follow the sound of my beautiful voice!} Kane's eye twitched in irritation as he turned to the other Vault Hunters.

"Give me a hour or two and I can turn it into a portable space heater. Maybe shorter…"

Gaige performed the hardest eye roll in history.

"Kane, we need him." She said as she and the others walked past him.

"You know what else we need? Warmth!" He exclaimed as he followed. "It will only take an hour!"

* * *

After they walked the path they felt the earth shake underneath them. Claptrap explained that the tremors came from Jack's drilling operation to find the vault. He then proceed to make a crude comment about their collective mothers. Karma acted immediately after that and the little bot found itself falling of the edge of a cliff after Kane kicked it. Maya and Gaige hit him on the back of his head after that and Axton and Salvador laughed at his expense. Zer0 had already jumped downed, Pandora's low gravity letting him pretty much float on down and not take any harm when he hit the floor. The others soon followed suit and they soon found themselves in another fight with more bullymongs, which they made short work of.

"Found some health!" Axton reported from a his position at a yellow, Hyperion box. "Any takers?" Kane glanced at the lower left corner of his HUD and raised his hand.

"I could use that!" Axton nodded and tossed it to him. Kane caught it and stabbed the needle into his leg, wincing a bit as it pierced through his skin and the pink liquid was injected into his system. "Thanks!" He said before turning his attention to the thing in front of him.

Or, robot rather.

He watched as claptrap wiggled around in an attempt to escape the snow prison he found himself in. Kane, personally, just wanted to leave him there, but he was being forced to by Gaige and Maya, as a sort of punishment for kicking him off the cliff in the first place. And he didn't really wanna face the wrath of a siren and a girl with a mechanical arm. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed…

He looked around for a second before looking back at the robot, who was now rambling on about giving them the silent treatment, and, once again, kicking it. It tipped over and landed on its side before it rolled on its front and pushed itself up.

{Many thanks, friend of friends! Onward!} It said to him before rolling to a wrecked container and opening it.

"I'm not your friend…" Kane muttered before male a voice came through his comms.

{_ Hey, kiddo. Jack here- President of Hyperion._} It said as a picture of Handsome Jack appeared in the upper right corner of his HUD. {_Lemme explain how things work here: Vault Hunter shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. Seeing the problem here? You're all still alive. So, if you could just do me a favor and off yourself, that'd be great. Thanks, pumpkin.} _The connection was cut before any of them could respond.

"Asshole…" Kane heard someone say as he followed claptrap through the storage container and out the other end that led to a wide area that was peppered with bits of scrap metal and had a path to the right that led up to a cliff where a train cart sat, overlooking the area.

{Oh! My eye just switched on! I see a tough-looking minion, and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means that whoever has my eye…} Claptrap trailed off as a roar resonated throughout the area, drawing everyone's attention to the top of train cart. {Is very close.} It finished as the massive bullymong, The ECHO device identified it as Knuckledragger, appeared on a pile scrap. It picked up a broken Buggy of some sort and tossed it down at them. The Vault Hunters scrambled to avoid it before it hit the ground and exploded, Knuckledragger falling down shortly after.

_This is gonna hurt. _Kane thought as he and the other Vault Hunters readied themselves. Knuckledragger launched itself into the air and came down on in between Axton and Salvador, causing them both to fly in different directions. Krieg charged the massive Bullymong, his broken Buzz-Axe poised above his head to strike it down. Knuckledragger caught his raised arm, however, and tossed the psycho at Axton, who was attempting to stand up before the mass of muscle slammed into him. The bullymong roared in pain when a hail of bullets pierced through its skin. It turned to find Kane, Maya, Zer0 and Gaige unloading their clips into it. It roared again and charged at them, ignoring the fact the bullets kept coming and it was slowly dieing because of it. When it was half way there, it leaped at Kane in an attempt to hit him with one of his four limbs. Kane rolled out of the way, however, causing the strike intended for him, to strike Maya instead. He cringed.

_I'm going to have to apologise later._ He looked at Knuckledragger, who had turned its attention to Gaige, and saw that it had exposed its back to him. He quickly reloaded and ran to it and jumped on it. He stabbed the blade of his revolver into its shoulder and grabbed a fistful of its fur with his other hand to get a better grip. He fired Red multiple times, using his thumb to pull back the hammer, until he heard the clicking noise the signified he had ran out of ammo. His hand left his gun and reached for his baton when he felt something wrap around his waist and toss him into a the wall, the back of his head making contact with the hardened ice, near a downed Axton and Krieg

{AH!} He heard Claptrap yell as he looked around for Knuckledragger. {Oh God!They're coming out the wall- sphincters!}

"The what!?" He heard Gaige and Maya shout from somewhere, he really couldn't where over the sounds of gunfire and shouts from Salvador as he punched any new bullymongs that came out of their nests. He stood up on shaky legs and looked around, trying to focus when everything doubled and blurred. He felt sick to his stomach but pushed down the bile building up in his throat as His eyes landed on Axton's prone form before flickering to the hatchet on his belt. He slowly stood up and made his way over to him. He looked at him for a second before and sighed in relief when his saw his chest rise and fall before bending down and take his hatchet.

"I'll give this back later." He said under his breath before turning his attention to Knuckeldragger, who was attempting to get the drop on the other Vault Hunter. He looked at its health, which was a little below twenty-five percent, before taking a deep breath and sprinting at it, prying to any gods that he could stay on course and on his feet. He several close calls, especially because of his blurred vision and slippery ice, but made it halfway where he jumped and latched on to its back again. He gripped on to its fur tightly as it thrashed around, that not helping his nausea, in and attempt to get him off. He grit his teeth, closed his eye, and raised the hatchet and brought it down on the base of its neck. He allowed himself a grin when he heard it howl in pain and repeated the process several times until he felt the thing fall the ground. He grimaced and pulled his revolver out the shoulder of the Bullymong before he rolled off the corpse on to all fours then proceeded to empty his stomach of its contents. Once that was down, he fell on his back and scooted away from the puddle of sick.

"Kane, are you okay?" He heard Gaige ask in concern accompanied by the sound of the snow crumpling under her feet. he turned his head to see Gaige towering over him and Maya, Zer0 and Salvador went to help Axton and Kreig.

"Peachy." He said and he stuck out his hand. "Mind helping me up? I think i have a concussion." She nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. When he stood up, he almost fell back down but gaige managed to catch him before hand. "Gaige."

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"I can see that." She chuckled. He smiled despite the fact the world was spinning and he felt like throwing up again.

"Smartass." He closed his eyes to stop the spinning and leaned into her abit more. "I need you...

to be my legs and eyes until we find another hypo. Alright?" He felt her nod.

"Hypos heal concussions?" She asked as they started to move.

"No, but it'll help me see straight." As he said that his foot came in contact with something. "What was that?'

"What?"

"I kicked something." Kane heard heard her feet move along the ice and snow as she, what he assumed, bent over to pick it up.

"I think this is Claptrap's missing eye." He heard her say.

"Toss it." He heard Gaige sigh, exasperated.

"Kane…we need him." She said annoyed. He shrugged.

"Yeah, we need him, not his eye." She sighed again.

"Kane, why don't you like Claptrap?" He snorted.

"Why? Cause hes annoying."

"Thats it? You tried to get rid of, leave, and dismantle him, because he was annoying?"

"He takes it to a whole new level." Kane said, trying to defend himself. He could hear her eyes rolling.

"Sure, whatever you say." She said sarcastically as they started to move again. In a few seconds, they stopped again. "How are they?" She asked the concern back in her voice.

"Fine they're just unconscious." He heard Maya say. There was a pause. "Whats wrong with him?" More concern.

"A concussion, I think." Gaige responded.

"Great…" Maya muttered. Kane heard the sound of Claptrap rolling around.

{Got my eye? Great!} _How the hell did he know? _{ Now we just gotta find someone to put it back into me. Mauch as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals- my pal Hammerlock in liar's Berg can fix me up! Allons-y!} It started to roll away.

"We can't leave! Axton and Kreig are unconscious! We have to wait!" Maya exclaimed.

"We can't Maya. We're to close to a bunch of Bullymong nest. I love a fight, but we can't risk getting attacked by an army of Bullymongs." Salvador's gruff voice rang through his ears. Kane nodded.

"He's right Maya. It would better to move." He moved his head to the direction of, where he assumed, Salvador stood. "You think you and Zer0 could carry them Salv?"

"Si." He heard the sound of shuffling and grunting for a few seconds before he heard Salvador say: "Okay, lets move." As they started to do just that Kane leaned a bit more into Gaige, laying his head on her shoulder, loving the warmth she gave off. He smiled and , unknown to him, she smiled as well. After a bit of walking up a slope they stopped, at what Kane assumed, the top of the hill near the crashed train cart. Kane opened his eyes slightly and sighed in relief when he saw the world stopped spinning. It was still blurry and doubled, so he need still needed to lean on Gaige, not that he was complaining, but at least it didn't make him wanna vomit. He could make out the shape of Claptrap rolling up to the the front of door.

{Liar's Berg's on the other side of this Hyperion barge. What say we cut through it, chum?} It rolled to one side of the door where a sensor was. {HA! This door's Hyperion tech- child's play! Annnnnnnd OPEN!} At this point Gagie tilted her head in Kane's direction.

"Told ya we needed him." She said smugly. He responded with a simple eye roll. A white light shot out of the sensor and started to scan the small bot for abit before it turned red and a red 'X' appeared in front of it.

{Intruders detected. Locking door.} A voice said before the door did just that. There was a moment of silence before Kane sighed.

"Maya?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah?" She said, not taking her eyes off the door.

"Can you kick Claptrap off the edge for me? I'm too tired to do it myself."

"Oh, it will be my pleasure." Before any kicking of any robots could occur, however, Angel's voice rang out.

{_Lemme get that for you.} _The locks on the door were removed and opened to reveal a wide open room with hyperion crates scattered about the room.

"Thanks Angel." Kane muttered as Gaige helped him move into the room.

{_You're welcome! Perks of being an Artificial Intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet.} _

"_Impressive_." He heard Zer0 say behind him as Gaige led Kane to a crate and set him down on it.

"Stay here. I'm going to look around for some Hypos, Okay?" She said, to which he responded to with a simple nodded. He watched as everyone went about and proceed to loot everything from ammo to cash from all the yellow crates. He turned his to downed forms of the commando and psycho before sighing and closing his eyes and leaning on the wall next to him. His head felt like it was about to split in half and he was nauseated. Hopefully that Hypo would help with that. While he was in this state his mind jumped back to that three story apartment complex in middle of Fool's Landing, A small little settlement in the middle of a crater. That was where his reason for becoming a Vault Hunter was after all. It was also where the remnants of his past life was as well.

Remnants that would remind him of a time he didn't care what would happen to him, so long as Melody was safe.

He was still like that, just a lot less extreme. Instead of doing something that had a very high chance of getting him killed, he took jobs from around town that a lower chance of doing that. It was simple things, clearing the area of any of the local wildlife, deliver something to someone else things like that. Of course once Melody got sick, he had stop taking jobs like that to stay home and take care of her. He would still take one occasionally, to pay for rent and get food, but most of his day was spent taking care of her.

He opened his eyes and saw that Gaige was coming toward him with a hypo in her hand and shook his head, dispelling any thoughts that lingered. He sat up straight just as she approached.

"Okay, I found some. The rest are being given to Axton and Krieg,Think ones enough?" He nodded and held out his arm. She took it and carefully injected the needle into it. Ones it was empty of its contents, she removed the empty Hypo from the limb and Kane blinked a couple times as his vision cleared and his headache and upset stomach become more tolerable. He got of the crate and walked a couple paces forward before turning to Gaige.

"Thanks. I feel helluva a lot better." He took a quick look around and his eyes landed on a gun case in the center of the cart that wasn't there when he walked in. "Where'd that come from?"

"Angel said to take as much as we could carry and that thing popped out of the floor. Didn't open it yet because we were too busy looking for some health." She responded. He nodded as he looked to where Maya and Salvador were treating a now awake Axton and Kreig.

"When'd they wake up?"

"A little bit ago actually. Maya and Salvador are checking them for any other injuries. They seem fine, though, and we might be able to get moving soon." Gaige answered as she moved toward to his side. They were silent for a little before he looked toward the gun case.

"Wanna open it?" He said as moved toward it and started to examine it, Gaige following soon after.

"Sure. But wouldn't they get mad that we're looting without them?" She said , using her head to gesture in the general direction of the other Vault Hunters.

_Ah, looting, the sport of this planet. _Kane thought with a small smile and shook his head. "Naw, we'll share what's in it." He looked down and Gaige came to his side. "So, what do ya hopes in it?" He asked, still looking down at the case.

"An elemental weapon. I love those weapons, especially shock." He heard her answer as he ran his hand over the cover.

"Me too, but I prefer corrosive myself." He said before he pushed his hand against the green light on front of the case and removed it as the case open and expanded into several trays holding one doubled barreled shotgun and shotgun shells. Kane and Gaige sighed in disappointment.

"A Jakobs shotgun." He said dully.

"Yup." She said in the same tone. They looked at each other and it was unanimous.

"Salvador." The said in unison before Kane picked up the weapon, flipping the safety on as he did, and turning on a heel to walk toward the other Vault Hunters, Gaige in tow. Once close enough, Kane tapped the smaller man on his shoulder causing the gunzerker to turn to look at him. He held the weapon out to the man and he took it without hesitation.

"Gracias." Kane nodded before turning his attention down to the Commando on the floor.

"Sup old timer. You feeling good?" He asked Axton, to which he got a nod in response.

"I would feel alot better if I got a bigger gun," He gestured to the shotgun on Salvador's back. "But beside that, I'm awake so thats a plus." Kane nodded and looked at Krieg who was seated next to him.

"What about you big guy? You feeling right?" Like Axton, Krieg nodded only with alot more vigor.

"GET OVER HERE AND SMELL MY MEAT!" Krieg shouted out. Kane chuckled under his breath and shook his head as he backed away in case the psycho actually tried to make him 'smell his meat'.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"I'll pass." He declined before asking: "Can you guys walk?" Axton nodded and stood up slowly, Krieg doing the same except faster. Maya and Zer0 tossed them their weapons and began to explain the situation when Axton asked.

"_We have managed to retrieve our robot friends eye and are now going to meet his friend so he could repair it." _Zer0 explained and Axton nodded.

"Okay, so when are we moving?" He asked.

"Now. That is, if you can." Kane answered from the other side of the room near a control panel and Claptrap. He flipped a switch on the panel and the door in front of him opened to reveal a path. He walked down the path and turn to the others.

"Well, can you?" He got a grin and a nodded in response. "Then lets move."

* * *

Twenty minutes of walking later, the Vault Hunters made it to a little nook in a massive hill that had only two ways to go,Forward or backward. And no one was planning on going back, especially when Claptrap said they were close to the small village where his friend had settled. So really there was no real reason to go back.

Kane ran his hand across the yellow and orange chassis of a New-U before he softly patted it against it. He heard the sound of it starting up and saw the light come on and the antenna extend. He smiled. He was always fascinated with these machine that can bring anyone back from the brink of death, as long as your DNA was entered into the database of the machine via touch.

He briefly wondered why bandits didn't touch them. Thats all it required and would guarantee living a lot longer. As long you had the cash…oh.

{Keep your wits about you, minion-this glacier's run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept me as his torture plaything for a few months. We played games like 'dodge the blowtorch'. and 'don't get dunked into the pool of acid.' I was really good at the first one.} He heard Claptrap say as he watched everyone touch the pat the machine in a similar fashion he did a bit ago.

"Ah, whats the worst that could happen?" Axton said as they rounded a corner to a ridge overlooking a small village. On further examination one would see that , instead of innocent citizens wandering around going about their business, there were murderous bandit crawling around, ready anyone and anything that enters their sights. There was one that stuck out though, at least to Kane.

It was a… man? He couldn't tell because of the amount of clothing he was wearing and only guessed he was a male because of what he could see through the incredibly thick and tattered coat he,she, it, whatever wore. Said coat was buttoned up and dark blue and reached down to his ankle. on his feet he wore fur boots and blue digital camouflage cargo pants. He also wore a gas mask that took about… half his face. The only thing visible was one of his icy blue eyes, the other being covered by the bangs of his dark purple hair that was also covered by a black snow cap, and his pale skin. (**A/N: The mask is like ulysses mask from Fallout: New Vegas**)

{_ A million bucks? Alright, boys- this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find those Vault Hunters and bring 'em to me! NOW!} _He heard a voice say, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked around and found that he was the only one actually standing on the ridge, the rest having jumped down and are now fighting through a small group of bullymongs to the villages gates. Without hesitation, he drew his revolver and ran across the ridge and jumped down into the village. When he landed he immediately moved to take cover, still not having a shield and all, taking fire at anything that lined itself up with his shots. He heard the clicking sound of an empty gun when he made it to a suitable cover, a small shack made of ice bricks, and quickly reloaded. Before he could pop out of cover and fire the next few rounds into some bandits face, he heard the sound of something big falling over that was soon followed by the sound of multiple pistols going off and a shotgun.

{_Kane you crazy bastard! What the hell were you thinking!?_} He heard Axton shout over the coms. He laughed sheepishly.

_Man,he sound pissed._ He thought before answering. "Well, I thought I could get the jump on them. Hehehe…." He said before he popped out of cover and shot a charging psycho in the arm, causing him to scream in pan before he was silenced by a shot to the head.

{_That was reckless._} Maya said dryly.

{_Agreed.} _Zer0 said

{_Yup.} _Gaige.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we focus on shooting bandits please?" He heard a several growls around him and looked up to see a bullymong sitting on the roof of the hut he was using as cover. "...and Bullymongs." He added as he watched a Bullymong pounce on to a marauder and tear him to shreds. He took aim fired a bullet straight into the bastards head. He looked around and fired at a another bandit that was attempting to help his friend who was being screwed over by a bullymong.

{_What is WRONG with you boys!? Just kill those slaglicks so's we can get our reward!} _Captain Flynt yell over the coms as Kane watched Krieg violently murder two other psycho with his Buzz-Axe.

"Yeah, thats not gonna happen ,Captain." Kane responded to the bandit leader over the coms as he reloaded and fired at a couple more bullymongs.

{_Got proposition for ya, Vault Hunters. You give up, we'll just shoot ya in the head. It'll be alot better then whatever Jacks got planned.}_ Flynt respond causing Kane to snort.

"Really? Thats great and all but," He spread his arms wide and looked around. "We killed all of your men!" Kane yelped when he felt an arm slip under his chin and wrap around his neck and he felt two soft things press against his back.

"_Not all of them…_" A voice that sounded like Zer0's except more...feminine. He shifted his eyes to the right when he saw an arm covered by a dark blue sleeve extend toward the other Vault Hunters that were pointing their weapons at, who he assumed, was the guy wearing the coat, That was actually a woman judging by the voice and the soft things pressing against his back.

…yup definitely a woman.

"_Put your weapon down or your friend dies!" _She threatened.

"Just let him go lady. There is no way you're getting out of this alive. You're outnumbered and outgunned." Axton Said seriously, His aim never weavering.

"_You think I don't have a weapon?" _Her extended arm was became covered in frost. "_I am a weapon." _A icle formed in front of her hand and was launched in an instant, the projectile imbedding itself in Maya's shoulder, causing her to yelp in a pain and Gaige going to her aid.

"_This is your final warning drop your weapons. Or else. " _She warned as she took aim at Gaige and another Icle formed. Kane lunged forward and grabbed her extended arm in an attempt to throw her aim off.

When his hand wrapped around her arm he felt...energy gather in him and various images and voices flash in his mind,going too fast for him to make out. Images of pain and despair and voices that wouldn't stop screaming for help until everything stopped abruptly and his entire world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Well that too long. Hopefully I did the fights Okay. Tell me what you think I like criticism as long as it helps me get better and isn't just bashing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Sorry it took long. Family members were visiting, never had a moment to myself to focus. I also had the stomach flu. I also had to rewrite this chapter multiple times because I did not like the way i wrote the chapter, so mind the dust. Hope you like this. (Hardest chapter I wrote so far…)**

**Comdeyfreak49: I might do that for some, but not all. You also gave me an idea for an Evil ending, which was way better then what i had in mind. Thank you for all your input, its greatly appreciated! (I mean, I only plan out half this shit, the rest I make up as I go along :/ *Autism Intensifies*)**

**Marco2o: Thank you for reading. **

**pyrojack25: ?**

**Trickster3696: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own anything except my OCs **

Chapter 4

_Couple of days ago..._

"Why am I helping you with this?" Kane yawned out, dressed in light brown cargo pants, his choker, gloves, and a grey shirt, before looking at the abomination on his table. It was a Jakobs brand Claptrap unit with the the Jakobs logo covered up by duct tape with 'STFU!' written on the tape. It also seemed modified to also be a speaker as well as an annoying robot and it also had a bullet hole in its 'face'.

"Because you're the one who shot it." A voice behind him deadpanned. Kane turned his head slightly to get a look at the owner of said voice. What he saw was a someone who looked a bit older than him who also wore hoodie, except his was orange and zipped-up. From what he could tell, there was a white shirt under that and he also had grey pants , black slippers and a black and beanie, strands of his long black hair sticking out of it and framing his pale face. The most notable thing about this individual however was the fact that he was Kane's landlord…and the owner of this claptrap unit.

"So? You hate this thing as much as I do! Why do you want me to fix this?" Kane paused for a second to look at the robot. "Beside, I know nothing about robots, I know a lot about Guns and Explosives, so I could help you in that department, but robots? Thats crossing the line." He heard Alex sign behind him and turned in his seat to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, know anyone who can?" Kane shook his head. "Damn, it was a good such a good stereo…" There was silence. Before Kane sighed and looked down at the robot.

"...I'll ask around town, see if anyone knows how to fix pieces of junk like this." He grinned as he looked at Alex. "Maybe they'll be able to disable its voice module." Alex grinned as well.

"Thanks man." He looked around the living room they were in before his eye landed on the entrance of Kane kitchen. "Got any food?" Not waiting for a response, he started to walk toward the fridge, ignoring Kane's protests.

"Hey! Buy your own food and stop stealing from me!" This fell on deaf ears as Alex kept digging through the fridge in his quest for food. Kane sighed before standing up and made his way to the kitchen. This how most interactions between the two went. Alex would come to his home with something sort of dilemma or for the sake of human interaction and then he would go to the fridge in search for while Kane told him to stop. Eventually Kane would sigh and ask for him to get something from the fridge for him.

"Can you pass me a bottle of cola, you little thief?" Kane asked and saw the small movement of his head that resembled a nod. He sighed again before his jumped on on the counter to take a seat. It was silence for a moment before Alex pulled out with a small styrofoam container and a two bottles of cola.

"Whats this?" He asked as he placed one of the beverages on the counter and handed the other to Kane.

"Chicken tomato pesto, something you're not aloud to eat. Its soup for Melody." Alex nodded in understanding and put it back and started to dig through the fridge again. Using the edge of the counter, Kane opened the bottle and took a sip.

"So, Mel is still sick?" Alex asked after another moment of silence as he backed out of the fridge, this time with several materials to make a sandwich. He set them down on the counter and spread them out. He moved away from the counter and opened a drawer to retrieve a knife before coming back and starting the process of making a meal.

"Yeah." Kane answered while he watched a him do all of this. "And I still don't know what it is. It looks like skull shivers, but the medicine for that won't cure her." He looked toward the hallway that led toward to three bedrooms. "It keeps getting worse. Hell, she has a hard time trying to sleep because of it and I've had to gave her sleeping pills with her dinner recently and that might cause more problems in the future." Kane signed and looked down at his lap. "I don't know what to do…" He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Alex gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. After all, you kept both you and your sister alive for awhile now. Mels in good hands." Kane smiled as well.

"Thanks…" He said, feeling a bit better. Alex nodded and returned to the task of making, what looked like, a BLT. After a few moments of silence Kane tossed his now empty soda bottle into the trash can and and hopped off the counter.

"Well, its time to give Melody her dinner." He said before opening the fridge and taking out the styrofoam container and placing it in the microwave. After setting it for a couple minutes, He reached for the cabinet above it and taking a glass from it and filling it with ice and water before placing it in the fridge to keep it cool and went to the bathroom. When he walked in he immediately opened the medical cabinet and pulled out a small white bottle and shook out a white pill before heading back to the kitchen, hearing the beeping of the microwave as he did.

When he walked back into the kitchen and spotted Alex eating his now finished sandwich on the counter. He shook his head and moved to another cabinet above the stove and pulled out a black bowl and placed on the counter next to said stove. Next he reached for another cabinet next to the oven and pulled out a rectangular tray and placed the black bowl on top of a little bit of time, Kane had a silver tray that held several things. A cup of water that occupied the space above a silver spoon that layed on a napkin, a ramekin that had a green sphere in it that occupied the space above a piece of bread that was also atop a napkin, and a black bowl that had an orange substance in it with steaming rising of it. Nodding to himself, Kane turned on heel and found Alex looking at him.

"...So, how long have you been doing that?" He asked, gesturing to the tray in Kane's hands. Kane looked down at said tray then back at Alex.

"A while...don't really know how long exactly…" He said before walking past him and into the hallway and to the door on the right and knocked three times.

"Mel, you awake?" He asked gently, his voice raised slightly so she could hear him through the door. He heard coughing from behind the door for a second before he heard a soft voice.

"I'm awake. Come in." He gripped the door handle and opened it. He took a second to take in the sight of the room before walking all the way in. It was a small room with one window located next to a small bed that was pushed into the corn of the room with a nightstand that had a lamp, alarm clock, a thermometer and a TV remote next to it. Said TV was on the opposite of the room, facing the bed so the occupants of the bed could watch it. Speaking of witch….

Kan turned his head and felt his heart ache at the sight of his sister. Her normally straight brown hair was now tangled and messy. Her chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot and barley open. Her light tannish skin was now flushed and she radiated a small amount of heat. But despite all her problems, she still smiled when she saw her older brother.

"Hi Kane…" She said weakly before she went into coughing fit. Kane forced a smile and made his way toward the chair he had placed in front of the nightstand. He took a seat and placed the tray on the small table.

"Hey Mel!" He said, his voice upbeat to make her comfortable. She always hated when he was down. "How are you feeling?" He asked, somewhat dreading the answer. She looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"I feel a bit better," She coughed again."I'm coughing and I still have a headache though." She continued hoarsely. She smiled at him. "Even though it tasted bad, that medicine you gave me really worked Thank you." Kane's forced smile turned somewhat genuine. Melody always had this way of lifting his spirits.

"Thats good to hear." He said as he picked up the thermometer "I'll be sure to get you more. Now open wide!" She nodded and did what was requested. He stuck the tool under her tongue and the room was tossed into silence making his mind wander.

They've been like this for...a couple years now, Melody being sick like this for a month now. Their parents died when they were at a young age, Kane being ten and Melody being six, prompting them to stay with their uncle Marcus, a weapons dealer on this shithole of a planet, for a couple of years. During that time frame, Marcus taught Kane all he knew about guns and explosives before they left to settle down somewhere. They still keep in touch through the ECHO, and all was…decent.

Then this happened.

It wasn't so bad at the beginning, It looked like a simple cold, but over time it got worse and worse until Mel had stay in her bed most of the time to rest, leaving to go to the bathroom or to get something when Kane wasn't home. This also affected Kane. He had to get more jobs than usual to obtain more money so he could pay for medicine and the such. Alex also helped, but only when his job allowed him.

Kane was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a soft beeping sound coming from the thermometer. He took it and looked at ,his eyes widening and his mouth going agape. _105\. _He thought with dread. _Thats higher than yesterday. _

"Kane? Is everything alright?" He heard Melody ask, a bit of worry in her voice. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah everythings fine." _Liar _"Everything is just fine." He lied again. He placed the tool face down on the nightstand and got up and looked at his sister. "I'm going to see if we have anymore of that medicine before they close up. Until then," He gestured to the tray of food. "Eat up." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Love ya." He said before turning and made his way to the door.

"Love you too Kane!" He heard her say as he opened the door. He turned back and gave her one last smile before exiting the room, the door closing behind him. When he heard the door fully close, the smile faded and he sighed. He pushed his back against the the door and sunk to the floor. He rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.

_The hell am I going to do? _He thought. _It keeps getting worse. The medicine helps, but only for a day before it comes back stronger. _He sighed and moved so his forehead took the place of his chin. _What the hell am I going to do? _

"KANE!"

His eyes opened as he looked up and everything faded away.

Kane's eyes fluttered opened and he slowly sat up before taking a look around. The first he noticed was no longer outside. Instead he was laying on a small sofa in a rather warm room, mostly likely because of the fire crackling in the middle of the room. He brushed the blanket off of him and saw that he was only in his shirt and pants, all his other gear having been removed.

_What happened? _He thought as he clutched his head, feeling a headache coming on as the event before blacking out came back to him. He threw his legs over the edge and looked around for a moment before stretching and pushing himself off the couch.

A few seconds after of standing, He felt...something different and the headache started to become painful as images flashed through his head.

_A Psycho came at him, Buzz-Axe raised, but was soon met with a gust of cold air as icy vapours moved past and around him just as he was about to cleave the boy in two. The Psycho turned just in time to see the vapour reform into the boy and was meet with a hard swing from his baton... _

The images stopped, and Kane found himself on his hands and knees.

**Vapour.**

He slowly got up and felt that odd sensation coursing through his whole body, best described as how blood flows through his veins at a faster pace. It felt kinda like something he felt before. But he just couldn't place it.

Before he could dwell on it further, the feeling stopped moving and the temperature went back to normal. It was still there, he could still feel it, It just stopped flowing throughout his body. _What was that? _He thought. _That was...what the hell was that!? _He stood there, focusing on the feeling and think about those images for a couple seconds, before he shook his head. _I can figure that out later. I need to find out what happened._ He concluded as he looked around the room one more time, looking for any doors to go through, and frowned when he only spotted one that looked to be the front door, judging by the coat hanger that held his bag and jacket missing belongs. _Wonder where everyone else is...maybe outside?_

He took one last glance around the room before he walked to coat hanger and grabbed his bag. He opened it up and took a look inside and found all his missing gear. He strapped the 'backpack' baton, and revolver to his hip, pulled on his gloves, and strapped on his right knee pad. He locked back into the bag to see if he missed anything and was about to close his bag until his eyes landed on something.

A black choker...

His hands grazed over his neck as his eyes softened at the sight of it. He picked it up and ran his thumb the leather texture as he smiled softly.

"_You're my best friend..." _

The smile instantly turned into a sad frown and he sighed before he put the accessori on and turned his attention to the rest of his stuff. He shrugged on his jacket, strapped on the left elbow pad, and hunched down to tie his sneakers on, which was at the base of the coat hanger, and took a peek outside. He looked around for a couple seconds before he stepped out and closed the door before looking around and spotting a man hunched over a downed Claptrap unit near a gate of somesort.

The man was dressed like a big game hunter with a beige and orange zipped up vest that had two breast pockets, one of which being blocked by three darts. Under that he wore a white dress shirt that was tucked in and the right sleeve was rolled up, revealing a cybernetic arm like Gaige's. He had two 'backpacks' on his hips and had white cargo pants and one knee high boot on his left foot, the other also being cybernetic. He had a white stinson that was folded in on one side and had a feather in it. He was too far away for Kane to get a good look at his face.

Kane drew his gun, pulled the hammer back, and put it behind his back as he cautiously walked toward him as the man seemed to be messing with the inner workings of the stupid bot. When he felt he was close enough, he slowly raised the firearm and lined the shot up with the strangers head, as he kept screwing around with the bot, and started to squeeze the trigger…

...only to hear the clicking of an empty cylinder. Kane's eyes widened as the man respond immediately by shooting up and spinning around to tear his weapon away from Kane and pushing him on the floor. He fell on his back and looked up at the man with a defiant glare. The man sighed when he saw this.

"Oh, its just you." He said in relief. He extended his hand toward the downed the Vault Hunter, causing Kane to look at him with confusion. "I do hope you are all right, I was charged with caring for you while you were unconscious after all." Kane looked at the hand cautiously, before he reached up and took it. He was pulled to his feet and he dusted himself off before looking at the mans face for the first time.

He had a kind face, He had a rather impressive beard and moustache and a pair of glasses on. One of the lens were broken allowing Kane to see the mans green eye. The man stepped back and straightened himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Hammerlock." He introduced as he raised his mechanical arm to his forehead, sauliting. "At your service." Kane nodded slowly and cautiously extended his own hand.

"Kane. Sorry for attempting to kill you." He said awkwardly. _Never thought I'd say that in my life._ He thought as the man took his hand in a firm handshake.

"A pleasure." Hammerlock said politely.. "And there is no need to apologize. Anyone would have done that in your situation." He tossed Kane his weapon, which the teen scrambled to catch, "Except most would succeed."

"Thanks?" Kane responded, not really knowing whether to feel grateful for being forgiven or embarrassed for failing like that. Hammerlock nodded and returned to working on the Claptrap unit on the floor. Kane looked around for any signs of his friends for a second before looking back Hammerlock.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" He asked.

"Your friends brought you here before they went after that bandit girl." He answered without looking at him.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long actually. Perhaps...ten,fifteen minutes?" He answered causing Kane to raise an eyebrow.

"Only that long?" He got a nod in response. "I could still catch up to them then…" This caused Hammerlock to look up at him.

"Are you sure you're any condition to go after them? I mean you only just woke up." He asked in slight concern. Kane's mind jumped back to that weird feeling, which he could still feel as he was talking to the hunter in front of him, and the images from earlier. He looked back at Hammerlock.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, hoping he could keep the uncertainty out of his voice. Hammerlock looked at him for a bit before sighing.

"Alright. If you're sure." Kane nodded and Hammerlock reached for his 'backpack' and pulled out a ECHO device. After tapping a couple things on it, he looked back at Kane. "I just sent you the coordinates to the area they SHOULD be. Don't know if they're still there though..." He said as he placed the device in his 'backpack'. Kane's eyes flickered to his map on his HUD and saw a green diamond on it. He looked back at Hammerlock.

"Thank you. Be back soon." He said as he left through the gate and into the small village.

"Wait!" He heard the Hunter call out. He turned and saw Hammerlock with his ECHO out, pushing buttons on it as he talked. "Can you do something for me? It won't take that long." Kane was about to say no when he continued. "You could probably finish it on your to your friends." Kane still looked unsure. "Please?" Kane sighed.

"Fine, send me the info and I'll see what i can do." Kane said. Hammerlock smiled.

"A profusion of thanks." Kane nodded and continued walking.

After visiting a vending machine to purchase some ammo for his firearm, Kane crouched under a large metal gate and looked down a slope. He saw a small settlement of sorts that had a few bandits crawling around, a few of which were gathering around something.

He snuck a bit closer, crouching behind some cover as he drew his pistol, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What is it?" He heard one of the bandits ask.

"Don't know. Its from Hyperion, the logo is right there, but haven't seen anything like it." Kane raised an eyebrow. _Something from Hyperion? Thats not a gun? What the hell is it and what it doing way out here? _Kane lifted his head a bit and took a peek over cover. A group of four bandits were gathered around what looked like a black generator with the Hyperion logo on it. It looked like it was damaged quite a bit, some of its inner workings being exposed because of this, which seemed to glow blue for some reason…

"Who the fuck is that!?" He heard someone shout. He looked and saw one of the Marauders that wasn't interested in the black box in the middle of their little settlement was looking at him as he raised his gun. Kane raised his pistol and fired at him before dropping behind cover again.

Not soon after that he heard the sound of many guns firing at his position and psychotic laughter. _Fuck…_ He thought as he began to panic a bit. _Thats a bit too many for me to take on by myself. Especially without a shield. There weren't any machines that sold them in the town…_ His thoughts were interrupted when a psycho came around the piece of cover and raised his buzz-axe to strike Kane down. He rolled out of the way of the attack and psycho the bandit from his position on the ground.

"Gotcha now, skaglick." Kanes eyes widened and he looked to the source of the voice to find a Marauder aiming his pistol at him. Before Kane raise his gun, the sound of a gun rung through his ears and he felt something penetrate through his chest. A breath escaped from his lips before he felt two more hit him in his gut and shoulder. The bandit lowered his weapon, an almost feral grin spreading across face under his mask, and turned his back on the prone form of teen. He'd get someone else to search the body…

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a clap of thunder and one of his comrades in front of him had his head blown off. He turned to the origins of the sound and was shocked at what he saw.

The 'skaglick' he had just shot was now sitting up, blue and white wisps covering the areas he had been shot at, with his red revolver raised at him.

That was the last thing he saw before a bullet tore through his neck and he crumpled to the floor.

Kane took advantage of the bandits standing there in shock and quickly adjusted his aim and

shot two rounds at one another bandit, one of which missed and the other hit his shoulder, before he stood up and moved to cover. The last four bandits finally got their bearing and started to fire back at him. Kane quickly reloaded and just let adrenaline take over. He listened to the gunfire for a second, trying to get a good guess where the bandits stood as they fired at him, before he popped out of cover and fired three rounds before he dropped back down, satisfied when he heard a scream of pain. He raised himself again and winced when he felt a bullet pass through his chest, more of those wisps covering the new wound, and fired two rounds at the direction of a bandit. He heard the scream again and he grinned as he reloaded, not noticing that the gunshots had stopped. He raised himself again and found quite the surprise when he felt the butt of a rifle slam against his face, causing him to fall to the floor. He looked up and raised his hand to push the barrel of a rifle away as it fired. He threw his fist at the face of the bandit, causing him to reel back and giving Kane enough time to get up and tackle him to the ground.

He straddled the bandits waist drove the blade of his pistol into the mans neck, blood pouring out the wound and on to his hand, and watched as the man became still, leaving Kane alone, panting as he got off the dead man and sat down near his once piece of cover, with many of thoughts flooding his head.

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?_ Being the most prominent one of those thoughts. With good reason too, he was shot three times, without a shield, and didn't die only wake up at the closest New-U station. Instead, he got theses wisps of...something, seemingly healing the area he got shot. Also, that weird sensation from earlier was now absent.

Disregarding the latter, blaming its absence on it simply 'wearing off',He sat there, trying to catch his breath, trying to comprehend what happened, before sighing to himself and idly dug his hand into the snow as he thought about the situation. _Ok...Let's go over all the weird things that has happened today._ His middle finger brushed against the icy floor as he continued digging. _First, I get some weird vision after touching an equally weirder symbol on a wall. _His ringer brushed against the ice now. _Second, I go unconscious after grabbing some womans arm, who has some sort of ice powers, by the way. Then I wake up and have even more visions of sht. _His pointer finger could now brush against the surface and , unbeknownst to him, his finger were slowly becoming encased in frost. _And finally, I get shot three times and didn't die, instead I get up, some weird wisps things healing my wounds, and take revenge on the bastard that shot me in the first place. _The upper portion of his palm was now brushing against the ice and the frost was up to his wrist. _So, can I please get an explanation as to what the-_ His thoughts stopped abruptly when he felt that odd sensation from earlier returned. However, it felt different than before. Instead of coursing through his entire body with no point of origins, it started from his arm that was touching the ice and spread out through his entire body.

He quickly withdrew his arm from the hole he dug, not wanting to see if this feeling was and was shocked from what his saw. The first thing he noticed was the white and blue wisps followed his arm out of the hole and flowed into his arm before disappearing. It didn't stop there though, after all that, his arm was coated with a layer a frost, both skin and cloth, before it melted away, leaving no evidence of it existence. It wasn't even wet from water.

He stared at his arm, his brain trying to compensate for all the weird shit happening to him today, before he blinked and his brain made something resembling a connection. _I've seen something like this before… _He racked his brain, and found what he was looking for rather quickly. _That woman...she did this to me...I got find her! _He got up and made to leave, but stopped and turned back to the black box. More specifically, the blue glow he could see from a rather large hole in iit exterior.

Letting his curiosity take priority over his need for answers, He stepped closer to it and examined it. _What is this? Seems pretty important...What's it doing way out here? ._He thought as he ran his hand over the chassis, stopping when his fingertips were near the the largest chink in it amour. _Wonder what's in it… _His hand hovered over the opening for few seconds. _Fuck it. _He stuck his hand in.

Not even a second after that, the blue light wrapped around his arm and spread up his body before it touched his face. When it did, his mind was once again bombarded with more images...again.

_He felt energy move to his arm as it was coated with frost and he moved behind cover. He popped out to fire an icicle that formed from the energy in his hand that would be expelled every time he would fire one. After a bit of firing, he would then touch the ice covered ground and blue and white wisps would come from it and flow into his hand, rejuvenating his energy and allowing him to attack the bastards with more sharps pieces of ice. _

_He grinned and continued bring hell to the aforementioned bastards._

He blinked when it all ended, and he looked down at his hands. _Did that… _He raised his hand. _just teach me how to... _His arm became coated with frost. _to shoot icicles… _He moved the odd sensations, now dubbed 'energy', to his arm and hand. _Out of my hand!? _He expelled the energy from his hand and an icicle was launched from the extended appanage. He felt some of the energy leave his body, but right now? He didn't give a shit! He has fucking powers!

**Ice Shot **

He looked down at his hands with wide eyes and an excited smile. Imagine the possibilities with powers like this! He could do this and so much more! And, for all he knew, he only had to find more of these generators and those weird signs.

He shook his head, that could wait though. First things first, Find his friends, question the woman. And test these new powers…

He nodded to himself and snuck one last peek at his minimap before he headed toward the direction of the green diamond.

**A/N: FUCKING FINALLY! That was pretty freaking hard to write. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and please leave a review. Next chapter, we will delve deeper into Kane's powers and more action appears. I'd also like to say, until I get a laptop, these updates will be slower than usual because of school but faster than this one because of other reasons. The same goes for my other story. (But that will be a bit slower than this one) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ I'M BACK! Sorry this took so long. My computer had a problem on me and I could only get it fixed recently. Also, ****I changed one the powers in the last chapter****, so check that out real quick.**

**trickster3696: Thank you. **

**Probably Not.**

**Not bandits, but a different enemies will. **

**marco2o: Thank you as well.**

**pryojack 25: The story will follow good karma choices, since that how I normally play these games for the first time, but I will show you the evil choices and ending as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or Infamous. **

**Now that that's over, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

Chapter 5

{_You know,} _Hammerlock commented from Kane's ECHO device. {_You probably should find yourself a shield._} Kane paused for a second when the the marker on his mini-map change it's position. {_Your friends managed to find a vending machine that sold shields at the old Crimson Raider HQ. You should take a look.}_

_Crimson Raiders? They had a base out here? _He knew who they were. If you listen to Handsome Jack and Hyperion, you probably think that they're a bunch of amoral assholes who kill children and kick puppies. If you're not an idiot and don't buy into that propaganda, you'll come to find that the Crimson Raiders are actually the remnants of an older faction, the Crimson Lance. Long story short, the soldiers got abandoned by Atlas, the weapon corporation that ran the Crimson Lance, and was left to fend for themselves. Enter Roland, one of the past vault hunters, who convinced the soldiers to help him fight against Hyperion. Thus the crimson raider were born.

He himself had dealings with them, strictly under the table of course, but that's a story for another time.

"Thanks Hammerlock." The boy responded as he change direction slightly, figuring buying a shield wouldn't hurt.

"Of course." With that, the line was cut and Kane was left to his own devices. He looked at the map and found that the HQ wasn't that far from his current position. In Fact he could see it now...

...aswell as the bandits that crawled around the base of the structure.

Kane stopped and reached for his revolver, but stopped short, and instead brought his hand up to his face. He concentrated for a second, and, with some effort, his whole arm was coat with frost once again. Now that he thought about, this was the perfect opportunity to test his newfound powers out, and if he remembered correctly, he had two other powers he had yet to use…

Kane racked his brain and quickly found what he was looking for. That...teleport ability and the other one -Flash Freeze something in his head called it, making him question his sanity- and concentrated his energy, following the instruction left imprinted in his mind. It took a few seconds, but soon he found himself faced with an odd sensation. He felt himself be...torn apart and soon found himself being reconstructed a couple feet away from his last position, stumbling around on the slippery ice at a very futile attempt to right himself, before falling to the ground, sliding a bit before coming to a hault.

He laid there for a minute, his mind needing the time to process what just happened, before he blinked and took in what happened. He had just been torn apart, that's what stood out the most, and while it didn't hurt, it had definitely felt...different. The second thing he noticed was that didn't really do anything to the amount of energy he had left. Now, Kane did not understand much about his newly discovered power, but he had a very, very vague idea how the energy required to use his powers worked. And by vague, he meant he at least he knew it was measurable, to some degree.

The third thing he noticed was that he was eager to try that again.

As a kid, he had always wanted to have superpowers, teleporting being one of them, and now he had them! It was like a dream come true! And he was planning on using these powers for as long he had them!

He shot up to feet with the all eagerness of a child who had just gotten a present, and focused again. It didn't take as long the second time around, and because he had expected it, he could actually decipher what was happening to him. First, He had...vaporized and he was hit with a sudden sense of weightless. Next, he had moved across the air smoothly and a swiftly just before materializing a couple feet from his last position, feeling slightly proud of himself when he hadn't fallen over.

He took a deep breath, trying to shake off the odd sensation of being turned into nothing air and vapour, and grinned.

That. Was. Awesome!

He done this a couple more times, trying to get the hanging of it, before had remembered he had another ability to test out -Another part of his mind telling him to get a move on- and scanned over the information in his head on how to do it. When he had finished, he frowned. This one-Flash freeze that same voice reminded- seemed a bit more..._difficult, _and he had found himself question his ability to do it. From what he could gather, he needed something else other than the energy in his body to pull it off. What that something was, however, he didn't know.

Kane sighed, disappointed he couldn't try out what seemed to be the most powerful ability he had,At least for now. His lips twitched, and his frowned did a one-eighty turn. He could, however, still try out his the other things he learned on those bandits -He counted three- at the base of the old HQ. It would certainly help to get some practice in.

And Kane believed that a Hands-on experience would be most beneficial.

He grinned before disappearing in a haze of vapour and cold air.

* * *

Another sigh and complete and utter boredom had escaped the Marauder's masked mouth. He had always been picked for theses types of jobs and he was becoming quite irritated by it. It was always 'Stand over here Jerry!' or 'Guard this Jerry!' and he was always sat next to the most useless thing at the time, this time being no different. What the hell were they going to do with the clinic of this place? It only had two things worth noting, each a vending machines -_vending machines! _What the hell were they gonna need that for? They were _broke_!?

The bandit sighed again, this one being a bit more sad. Seriously, it was like he was a nobody, unimportant, which was bullshit! He is a human being damnit! His life had value! He didn't even want to be a bandit in the first place! But that bastard Flynt…

His train of thought crashed, killing all on board, when he had heard a scream come from one of the assholes he was supposed to 'guard' this place with and turned to see him with an _icicle _lodged in his chest. While the bandit screamed bloody murder, Jerry couldn't help but wonder how the hell the idiot managed to do that…

The answer came when a second icicle came from outta nowhere and found purchase in the screamings bandit's skull, silencing him.

Jerry's eyes widened and he quickly reached for the crappy rifle he had strapped to his back. He looked around as the other guy -A psycho- yelled something about salt. Where the hell had that icicle come from? He couldn't see anyone and there wasn't any cover out in front of them. So what-

A shot rang out to his left and he whipped around just in time to see the psycho prick fall with a bloody hole for a face. He looked from the corpse to the shooter -very muched surprised to see a young boy holding a revolver- and opened fire. What happened next tossed him further into a panicked state.

The boy vanished -fucking _vanished- _in a haze of air and vapour, effectively avoiding all the bullets meant for him, and soon appeared just in arms reach before tearing the now empty firearm from his grasp. The blade of his own weapon pressed _hard _against Jerry's neck and the bandit had hurriedly raised his arms in surrender.

"Wait!" He cried, causing the boy to pause. "I surrender! I surrender! Just please don't kill me!"

* * *

Well this had been a surprise. Kane had never seen a bandit surrender. They usually keeping fighting because they were all _insane_, so seeing one having the good sense to give up when they were losing was a bit jarring.

And because of this, he didn't know what to do. This bandit could easily be trying to play to his good nature and would stab him the minutes his back was turned and go back to pillaging and rapping. So it probably be better to kill him.

But then again, the fear in his voice sounded sincere. So maybe he was overthinking it…

...or maybe he wasn't.

_Decisions, Decisions…_

* * *

_**Good Karma Choice- Energy Transfer, Jerry The Bandit **_

Kane backed off, but kept his revolver at his side, just in case. "Alright, I'll let you go." The bandit visibly relaxed, but tensed again when Kane pointed the weapon at him. "But so help me god, if I find out you tricked me into sparring you, I _will_ fucking end you. Understand?" The bandit shook his head so fast, Kane could've sworn he would get whiplash. "So what's your name?"

"U-um, J-Jerry." Hh answered shakily causing Kane to sigh.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. Look, I'll even put the gun away, see?" He said as the gun disappeared a blue light, causing the bandit to give a sigh of relief and his tensed posture relaxed significantly. Kane raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been on this planet?" He couldn't help but ask. Someone like this couldn't have lived on this rock for long. It was impossible. He was just too..._normal_.

"Um, not that long, only a couple of months…" He stuttered out. Ah, that explained it. Especially his horrible marksmanship…Kane sighed...again.

"Whatever," He said with a dismissive wave, making his way toward the lift. "Word of advice though, You should probably get off this planet while you can. " He added as he reached for the lever.

"But I can't just leave!" Jerry yelled frantically, getting in front of the Vault hunter, impeding his path. "I didn't want to come in the first place!"

"Really?"

"Who in their right mind would willing come to a border planet!?" Kane's eyes narrowed, and Jerry backed away from the menacing glare he was being shot. "No offense…" He mumbled.

Rather than going down that line of questioning, The Vault Hunter simply asked. "Why can't you?" the bandit looked about as downcast as a man in a murder mask could.

"He has Sherley…" His voice matched his expression and Kane could feel his harsh features soften.

"Whose Sherly?" The bandit looked at him, a bit surprised that he would care to ask, but answered nonetheless.

"She's my wife." He explained, and Kane turned to face him fully, his attention successfully captured. "We were flying to Omega Three to see her parents, but something went wrong and our ship crashed on Pandora. When I came too…" The man trailed off, clearly not wanting to go over this, and Kane understood that.

"So why did you become Bandit?" Jerry, while thankful for the change, still breathed a sigh.

"I made a deal with the leader, Flynt. Work for him and Shirley stays safe." You could hear the regret in his voice as he spoke and Kane couldn't but feel like he could relate to him in someway. Do something horrible to protect a loved one? Yeah, he could see himself doing something like that.

Hell, he already had…

Kane stifled yet another sigh and looked at the man that was now shaking, his head tilted downward as soft sobs emitted from him as he continued. "I had no choice." He whispered, more to himself and less to boy in front of him. "I need to keep her safe, she's all I got…" He jumped when felt something wrap around him, and looked up to see that Kane had slung his arm over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

"I'll help you." Jerry's eyes widened behind his snow goggles and Kane was fairly certain that his mouth was wide if the movement of his face wraps was anything to go by.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered out in a whisper, this time out of shock instead of nervousness. Kane sighed loudly, feigning exasperation.

"I said 'I'll-help-you'." He repeated slowly, almost like he talking to a child. "Geez, some people do seem to listen." He muttered playfully. Jerry stared at the young boy for a few second, eyes still wide, before he laughed quietly for a second, but stopped and took a shaky breath.

"Yo-you mean that?" He asked, not quite believing what was happening. It was too good to be true. "You're not...not fucking with me, right? You mean that, right!?" He sounded desperate - and on the verge of tears- and Kane laughed slightly.

"Yup, no, yup. In that order." He answered as he looked the future ex-bandit over, and frowned when he saw a that his clothes were damp with blood, especially around the area he held the blade of his gun.

_Damnit. _Now he felt a little bad about their earlier exchange and he felt inclined to patch up his new friend here, but he had no way of doing so, and if he remembered the price of your standard shield correctly, he probably didn't have enough to spend on anything extra, like a hypo. Then something came to him.

The energy in his body could heal him when he was hurt...so maybe he could have it heal others?

It was a ridiculous though, and a bit of a stretch, but it would nice to see if it worked. It would be very beneficial in the long run, saving money on hypos and carrying them around when they come across them in out in the field. Even if it didn't work, there'd be no real loss, save for making himself look like a moron. He even had an idea on how he'd do it!...sorta.

Kane got his arm off of Jerry and stood in front of, the man giving a look of confusion. He had flashed a smile and told him to stand still before he brought his arm up and closed his eyes, concentrating. Unlike his other powers, this one had not been engraved into his head, leaving instructions on how to use them. He'd need to do this one his own.

He'd hoped nothing would go wrong.

He felt the energy move within him and he pushed toward his harm like he would when launching an icicle, except this time, he let the _raw _energy out, not letting it take any solid form before it left his body. He heard a gasp come from in front of him and he opened his eyes slowly, before they shot open at what he saw.

His arm had not been coated with frost like the other times he had used his powers, but with a blue and white light that wrapped around his arm and shifted like it was _alive_. Out the palm of his hand, the energy branched out a little before splitting off into multiple tendrils that danced gently in the air.

"Holy shit…" He heard Jerry mutter in front of him and Kane shared his thoughts before shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand.

"Stand still." He repeated and he saw the man nod dumbly, still mesmerized by the light show happening in front of him. Kane focused and the tendrils shifted more before they started to make their way toward Jerry, who nervously watched them approach. Kane shot him a look and he calmed down a little. Within a second, they had reached their target, wrapping around his body in a very snake like fashion, before disappearing.

Kane let loose a breath he had hadn't know he was holding and rested his hands on his knees, feeling exhausted. That had taken a lot more than he expected. Probably his fault though, might of put too much 'oomph' into that…

"W-what was that?" The Vault Hunter looked up at the ex-bandit, the bandit looking at him in awe and slight fear. "What did you do to me?"

Kane ignored the question, and asked one of his own; "How do you feel?" Jerry seemed confused for a second, a maybe a small ticked off, but he answered.

"Better. I mean, that cut you gave me feels like it's gone..." Kane smiled through his exhaustion and stood up straight and looked at him.

"That's what I did." He stated simply and pointed toward Liar's Berg. "Go there and wait for me to come back, then we can talk about your wife." Jerry looked at him, before nodding slowly and setting off. "Oh, and if run into a guy named Hammerlock, just tell him Kane sent you!" The Vault Hunter yelled at his back, receiving a wave of conformation as the ex-bandit continued walking. Kane watched him go for a while, making sure one of those Raks did get him, before turning back to lever and pulling on it.

He heard a machine start up and the lift buckled a bit before it started ascending to the clinic above. In only a second, it stopped and Kane walked in, taking a quick scan of the room, before his eyes landed one of Dr. Zed's vending machines.

{ _I'm legally obligated to tell you, I ain't a real doctor._} The Doctor's voice sounded from it as Kane approached, and he couldn't help the roll of his eyes that sooned followed.

_That's reassuring. _He thought sarcastically. He ran his hand over the button and a menu appeared in front of him. He quickly bought his shield- The thing being named '_My first Shield!' _\- and took it out of the slot at the bottom of the machine and strapped it to his hip. His eyes flickered down to the bottom left of his vision and he watched the shield's energy gauge load in. A merger eighty-seven shield strength…

Kane sighed. _Better than nothing. _His eyes flickered back to their original position, and he spotted something interesting just behind the counter on the other side of the room.

* * *

**WANTED**

_**A seemingly male figure was shown on the poster, donning a black combat mask and sweater. Due to the framing of the picture, nothing else was visible. **_

**Yaeger**

**Destruction of Hyperion Property, Murder of Hyperion personal, Sabotage, Espionage**

**$500,000,000,000,000 **

* * *

**WANTED**

_**A seemingly female figure was shown on the poster, donning a white combat mask and sweater. Due to the framing of the picture, nothing else was visible.**_

**Suzie**

**Destruction of Hyperion Property, Murder of Hyperion personal, Sabotage, Espionage**

**$500,000,000,000,000**

* * *

Kane snorted. Right, like that would help in catching them. They were wearing masks for fuck sakes! He shook his head and left the building, chuckling to himself. One elevator ride latter, he was back to ground level and he set off.

It was about time he got back on track.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Sorry if that was a little boring but next one will have more action! This one was mainly Kane gaining a small understanding of his powers. My spring break is pretty much over, but I got the computer back, so the next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks. **

**See ya! **


End file.
